


ojalá estuviérais aquí

by comradecheli



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cis Akaashi Keiji, Cis Kuroo Tetsurou, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Trans Bokuto Koutarou, Trans Character, Trans Kozume Kenma, Trans Male Character, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, quarantine fic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29031480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comradecheli/pseuds/comradecheli
Summary: Kenma y Akaashi están confinados en casa. Bokuto y Kuroo están confinados en un centro de alto rendimiento para deportistas, pero cada uno por su lado. Bokuto se pone un poco difícil pero acaba por reconocer los esfuerzos de Kuroo para no ponerlo en peligro. Kenma se asegura de recompensarlos a ambos. Akaashi los echa de menos.Fic complementario demi social media au. Ponerse las mascarillas, lavarse las manos, intentar autoconfinaros y cuidarse mucho!!!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	ojalá estuviérais aquí

Bokuto aún estaba desliando los cascos cuando empezó a sonar el tono de la videollamada. Mira que Kenma le había dicho una y mil veces que se comprara unos inalámbricos, pero Bokuto se conocía perfectamente y sabía que acabaría perdiendo uno o los dos. Mejor tener los auriculares atados y hechos un nudo a no tenerlos por haberlos extraviado.

Bokuto descolgó y enchufó la clavija del auricular. La pantalla, dividida en dos, mostraba en la parte de arriba a Kuroo, tumbado en una cama muy parecida a la suya. En la parte de abajo estaban Kenma y Akaashi sentados sobre su gigantesca cama.

_Ay señor._ Que guapos estaban. Aunque llevasen saliendo mil años Bokuto nunca se acostumbraría del todo a tener a tres hombres tan impresionantes enamorados de él. ¡De él! De sus bajones y sus momentos de euforia desatada, de sus manías, de sus mañanas hiperactivas, de sus inseguridades y de su necesidad compulsiva de que le recuerden _que sí, Kotaro, te queremos, te adoramos, estamos contigo por voluntad propia y no te cambiaríamos por nada del mundo, pesao_.

—¿Cómo están mis chicos?

La voz de Akaashi se coló a través de los auriculares directa contra su tímpano. Era como si lo tuviera al lado, susurrándole, con el aliento poniéndole los vellos de punta. Pero no estaba allí, estaba a unos cuantos kilómetros, confinado en casa con Kenma, sentado en su cama, vistiendo pantalones de chándal y la sudadera que Kuroo le había regalado por Navidad. Kenma iba con su uniforme de streamer: sudadera negra y los pantalones raídos del Nekoma. Bokuto tragó saliva.

—Muy bien. —respondió Kuroo, repantingándose. Parecía la única persona del planeta que seguía vistiéndose de persona para confinarse, aunque algo tendría que ver que siguiera trabajando por videoconferencia. La camisa blanca y el chaleco negro se le ajustaban al torso como el envoltorio de un caramelo. —Deseando veros. A los tres.

—Tetsu, joe, perdóname. Me he estado portando como un capullo. Lo siento mucho.

—No pasa nada, mi amor. Yo siento no haber sido más paciente contigo.

—Míralos, si parecen buenos y todo. —Kenma escondió una sonrisilla tras la manga de la sudadera. Akaashi le dirigió una mirada que pretendía ser reprobatoria, pero su fachada de correcto y decente nunca duraba mucho cuando estaba con Kenma.

—Perdona, pero somos buenísimos. —Kuroo se paseaba una mano por el pecho, tanteando los botones del chaleco.

—Es sólo que os echamos taaaanto de menos. —Bokuto les dedicó su mejor sonrisa, la que le sacaba de casi todos los líos en los que se metía.

—Y nosotros a vosotros. Muchísimo. —Akaashi apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Kenma. —Estos días sobre todo.

—Sí, claro. Seguro que vosotros solitos habéis estado más que entretenidos. —la sonrisa de Kuroo era felina. A Bokuto se le instaló en lo más profundo del vientre un peso delicioso, líquido como el mercurio, caliente como la lava.

—Claro que sí. —dijo Kenma como quien afirma que cada día sale el sol. Una mano serpenteó hacia el regazo de Akaashi, colándose entre sus muslos. Bokuto contuvo la respiración. A través de la pantalla pudo ver cómo Kuroo se tensaba también. —Pero es mucho mejor cuando os tenemos aquí.

—Aunque sólo sea mirando. —suspiró Akaashi. Kenma agarró su entrepierna por encima de la tela de chándal. Aunque no podía apreciarlo bien, Bokuto sabía que estaba ya duro. Akaashi siempre había sido más impaciente de lo que aparentaba. —Me encanta cómo me miráis.

—Keiji… —Bokuto dejó correr la mano con la que no estaba sujetando el móvil por encima de sus pantalones. Se notaba húmedo a través de la ropa. Se acarició los muslos, el vientre, las ingles. Sabía que sus novios querrían tomarse su tiempo, pero estaba desesperado.

—Kotaro. —la voz de Kenma sonó firme en sus oídos. Bokuto contuvo un suspiro. No sabía qué le ponía más, si su tono o la imagen que tenía en la pantalla. —Las manos donde yo pueda verlas. Tú también, Tetsuro.

—Joder, Kenma. —Kuroo, que también parecía haberse puesto a mil con la imagen, se incorporó y apoyó el móvil para enseñar las palmas de las manos, pero el nuevo ángulo mostraba un primer plano de su pantalón de vestir, que no podía disimular el creciente bulto bajo la ropa.

Bokuto lo imitó, enseñando la mano que tenía libre. Kenma asintió con aprobación.

—Muy bien. —Kenma metió la mano por dentro del pantalón de Akaashi. Tres suspiros se hicieron eco. —Ya pensaba que os habíais olvidado de cómo comportaros. Pero os vais a portar bien hoy, ¿verdad? Por mí. Y por Keiji.

El movimiento de la mano de Kenma, semioculto tras el borde del pantalón de Akaashi, era hipnótico. A Bokuto le estaba costando toda su fuerza de voluntad no tocarse. Podría apretar los muslos y rozarse consigo mismo, encontrar un mínimo alivio, pero no lo haría. Sabía de sobra que cuando Kenma le pedía algo en el dormitorio era por una buena razón. Tendría su recompensa si aguantaba. Y por Kenma aguantaría lo que fuera, mucho más una tortura tan dulce como aquella.

—Tetsuro. Kotaro. —la voz de Kenma había perdido un poco de firmeza en la voz con los dedos de Akaashi enredados en su pelo. —Quitáos la ropa. Lento. Dejad que os veamos bien.

Bokuto casi gime de alivio. Dejó el móvil apoyado contra la almohada, se quitó los cascos y se levantó la camiseta con toda la lentitud que su propia urgencia le permitía. Y, bueno, también flexionó un poco para darles a sus chicos el espectáculo que se merecían. Se pasó una mano por el pecho, sabiendo perfectamente que era el punto flaco de Kenma. Kenma mantuvo los ojos en la pantalla, silencioso, concentrado. A su lado, Akaashi regaba el cuello de su novio con besos cada vez más urgentes, puntuados por jadeos.

Kenma susurró algo al oído de Akaashi, que asintió y se incorporó lo suficiente como para bajarse los pantalones hasta las rodillas. Esta vez Bokuto no se pudo contener y un gemido se le escapó de entre los labios. Akaashi era perfecto. No había otra palabra para describirlo. Bokuto no podía apreciar todos los detalles a través de la pantalla, pero los recordaba perfectamente. El fino vello de los muslos de Akaashi, su piel suave y siempre a una caricia de ponerse de gallina, los ángulos de su cadera, los lunares escondidos, el subir y bajar precipitado de su pecho. El tacto, el sabor, el brillo de su miembro impaciente. La pesadez de su vientre se hizo inaguantable. No le quedaba otra que implorar clemencia.

—Kenma, por favor. Por favor, déjame tocarme.

—Aguanta un poco. —la mano de Kenma rotaba sobre la polla de Akaashi. Bokuto sabía exactamente la presión que Kenma usaba con Akaashi y Kuroo. Conocía sus movimientos y sus estrategias. Sabía cuándo iba a torturarlos un rato más y cuándo aceleraría y les dejaría acabar. Y esta vez Kenma parecía querer tomarse su tiempo. —Sé que puedes, Kotaro. ¿Aguantarás por mí?

Bokuto asintió. Por Kenma, lo que fuera. En la parte de arriba de la pantalla, Kuroo seguía al detalle la escena, desnudándose poco a poco, pieza a pieza. Si algo tenía de bueno el sexo por videllamada era que ni Akaashi, que siempre perdía la paciencia; ni Bokuto, que se dejaba llevar por su entusiasmo, tenían la oportunidad de destrozarle otra camisa. Kuroo, sabiendo perfectamente lo que hacía, se desabrochaba los botones uno a uno, sin prisa, como disfrutando de la ocasión. Bokuto, por su parte, nunca había odiado tanto una prenda de vestir.

Pero cuando se deshizo del chaleco y de la camisa y fue a desabrocharse los pantalones, Kenma lo detuvo.

—No te los quites aún. Tócate por encima. Sólo por encima.

Bokuto se mordió la boca para ahogar la protesta. _Paciencia. Kenma sabe lo que hace. Kenma sólo quiere haceros disfrutar al máximo. Kenma sabe que a veces te emocionas y terminas antes de la cuenta._

—Kotaro.

La voz de Kenma lo sacó del bucle.

—Dime, mi amor.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves?

Bokuto asintió, incapaz de decir nada. Tenía a Akaashi deshaciéndose en las finas manos de Kenma, rojo como un tomate y feliz de por fin tener a sus chicos mirándolo. Tenía a Kuroo muerto de desesperación, queriendo más contacto, más sensación, más presión que la que podía darle la palma de su mano sobre dos capas de ropa. Y tenía a Kenma, cuidadoso y atento como siempre, mandándoles y haciéndoles obedecer aunque estuvieran a kilómetros de distancia, ignorando su propio placer por hacerles sentir en el cielo. ¿No le iba a gustar lo que veía?

—Quiero escucharte.

—Sí. —Bokuto, metafóricamente atado por las restricciones de Kenma, se acarició el cuello, el pecho, las cicatrices bajo los pectorales, el abdomen. —Sí, mi amor, me encanta. Me encanta, Dios.

—¿Me has hecho caso y no te has tocado?

—Sí.

—¿Te has portado bien?

—Sí.

—¿Te mereces una recompensa?

Bokuto tragó saliva.

—Sí.

—Yo también lo creo. Enséñame cómo te tocas, cariño.

La corriente de alivio y anticipación que lo sacudió casi le hace soltar una exclamación. Por fin. Bokuto se bajó los pantalones y los calzoncillos de un tirón, pero mantuvo la cordura lo suficiente como para acordarse de enfocar la cámara para que Kenma viera cómo deslizaba su mano hacia abajo, pasando su abdomen, su vientre, su monte de Venus, hasta llegar a la profundidad de su coño, húmedo, caliente, desesperado.

—Joder.

Bokuto no necesitó ni chuparse los dedos. Su propia humedad le facilitó el paso a su intimidad. Bokuto se metió dos dedos del tirón. La invasión repentina fue un poco incómoda, pero le dio igual. Necesitaba tener algo dentro de él, preferiblemente la polla de alguno de sus novios, pero tendría que apañarse con lo que tenía. Sacó los dedos y subió hasta encontrar el clítoris.

—Dios, Kotaro.

Lo que le salió de dentro al oír la voz rasposa de Kuroo en su oído no fue un gemino, fue una señal de auxilio. Se iba a morir allí mismo, con sus novios mirando. Le ardía la piel. Le temblaban los muslos. Sus dedos se deslizaban presionando su propio coño, sintiéndolos más que sobre la carne, sobre los huesos.

En la pantalla Kuroo parecía también al borde de la muerte. El pantalón oscuro de vestir no lo mostraba bien, pero Bokuto estaba seguro de que probablemente estarían húmedos, arruinados por el deseo de Kuroo, por el efecto que tenía en él la simple imagen de sus novios masturbándose para él. Bokuto se hubiera apiadado de él si no hubiera tenido en ese momento la mente en otra galaxia.

—¿Y tú, Tetsuro? ¿Te quieres tocar como estoy tocando a Keiji?

—Sí, por favor, Kenma, sí.

—No me lo pidas así, —la voz de Kenma se resquebrajaba —que me dan ganas de seguir torturándote sólo por escucharte suplicar.

—No, Kenma, por favor. No aguanto más. Me voy a correr así si no me dejas… Dios, Kenma, por favor.

—Otra vez.

—Por favor.

—Keiji, túmbate.

Bokuto observó a Akaashi recostarse sobre la cama, ruborizado y jadeante. Él, Akaashi, Kuroo, incluso Kenma parecían al borde del colapso. Bokuto se maravilló con la precisión con la que Kenma había orquestado la situación para que acabaran juntos, los cuatro, a la vez, como si no existiera la distancia, como si estuvieran en el mismo cuarto, sobre la misma cama, compartiendo sabores y caricias y todas las cosas que se quedan tras la pantalla.

Kenma se deshizo de los pantalones y de la sudadera. Bajo su pecho se dibujaba otra cicatriz como la de Bokuto. Bokuto sintió el deseo irrefrenable e imposible de besarla. Ya lo haría. Pronto.

—Tetsuro.

Bokuto se dio cuenta de que Kuroo aún no se había bajado los pantalones. Kenma aún no se lo había ordenado. Aguantaba la señal de Kenma sin compostura ninguna, apretándose sobre la ropa, jadeando, gimiendo, sin apartar la vista de la pantalla. En ese momento le pareció el hombre más hermoso de la Tierra.

Kenma se sentó sobre las caderas de Akaashi de frente a la cámara. Las manos de Akaashi le sostenían el tronco. Kenma cogió la polla de Akaashi y la posicionó en dirección a su entrada, pero se detuvo. Bokuto admiró su fuerza de voluntad.

—Tetsuro, quítate los pantalones y los calzoncillos, pero no te toques aún.

—Kenma, por f-

—No te toques aún. —la voz de Kenma era grave, pesada, envuelta en su propio deseo. —Para tú también, Kotaro.

Bokuto detuvo el vaivén de sus dedos en un esfuerzo titánico. Estaba tan cerca. Estaba a punto.

—Kenma, por Dios.

—Voy a follarme a Akaashi. —dijo Kenma ignorando las protestas de Bokuto. Akaashi dijo algo que podría haber sido un gemido o una palabrota. —Quiero que os lo folléis conmigo. Kotaro, quiero que te metas tres dedos cuando yo me meta su polla, y tú, Tetsuro-

—Quieres que me pajee a tu ritmo.

—Buen chico. ¿Todos bien? ¿Keiji, vas bien?

Se escuchó un murmullo de impaciencia. Kuroo asintió desesperado. Bokuto deslizó las puntas de sus dedos, húmedas y arrugadas, hasta su propia entrada.

Kenma sonrió.

—Dios, no sabéis lo que os quiero.

Y se dejó caer sobre Akaashi, devorándolo en un instante.

Bokuto se metió tres dedos, adentro, muy adentro, tanto como podía, tan profundo como sabía que Kenma sentía a Akaashi. Kuroo se escupió en la mano y se agarró la polla con un suspiro de satisfacción. Bajo Kenma, los muslos de Akaashi se tensaron, haciendo lo imposible por no perder el control.

Pero lo perdieron. Por supuesto que lo perdieron. Cuando Kenma comenzó a moverse de arriba abajo, inclinándose hacia atrás buscando el ángulo perfecto. Cuando Kuroo aumentó el ritmo de la mano que excitaba su polla y buscó con la otra más abajo, abarcando los testículos y el perineo y llegando al borde del ano. Cuando Bokuto usó el pulgar para llegar al clítoris mientras se penetraba él mismo una y otra vez, con los músculos de su interior ciñéndose involuntariamente, cambiando el movimiento como le pedía el cuerpo para llegar de una vez, llegar por fin, llegar con Kenma, y con Kuroo, y con Akaashi, llegar…

El orgasmo, como todos los buenos orgasmos, empezó a burbujearle desde la punta de los pies, subiéndole por las piernas, inundando su coño con una ola de calor y presión imparable, indescriptible, infinita. Se le bloquearon los pulmones. Se le bloqueó el cuerpo entero. Se quedó suspendido en la tensión de los músculos, en el arco que dibujaba su espalda sobre el colchón, en el grito sordo que se le quedó anclado en la garganta, en la sensación de su propio pulso retumbándole en el pecho, en el coro de jadeos y gemidos y sonidos celestiales que inundaban sus oídos. Akaashi terminó el primero, en medio del orgasmo de Bokuto, sobreestimulado, sin fuerzas ya para seguir aguantando las embestidas de Kenma, enterrado en su novio hasta que casi tuvo la sensación de que por unos milímetros no borraban la frontera entre sus cuerpos. Kuroo lo siguió, extasiado, terminando sobre su vientre y su pecho, con un dedo en el culo y brillante de sudor. Y por fin, Kenma, con los dedos de Akaashi en su clítoris y la polla de Akaashi en su coño y las manos de Akaashi en su cuello, se deshizo definitivamente con un precioso sonido roto de éxtasis.

Terminaron.

Juntos. A kilómetros de distancia, pero juntos.

Kuroo se dejó caer sobre la cama y se dio un golpe en la cabeza contra el cabecero. Bokuto se rió. Akaashi se estiró más allá de la pantalla y entregó unos pañuelos a Kenma para que pudiera limpiarse. Tras hacerlo, Kenma cogió el móvil del soporte donde parecía haber estado toda la llamada y se lo llevó a la cama, regalando a Kuroo y Bokuto un magnífico primer plano de sus novios acurrucados.

—Ojalá estuvierais aquí. —suspiró Akaashi.


End file.
